The Way Flames Dance
by Green Devil
Summary: I live! Yup, here's another one for ya. Things get a little heated between two Toa during the TaKoro Fire Festival and new love is found for two old rivals. Slash! TahuKopaka, OnuaLewa Please R&R! [Complete]


Author's Notes: Mwuahaha! Thought you had seen the last of me didn't you yaoi-haters? Well, no such luck. Hehe. This was my entry for the challenge going on in the Bionicle Slash group. I kind of stopped writing it for quite a while right in the middle of it then just picked it up out of nowhere again so the ending might seem a bit off. Sorry in advance. I'm too lazy to try and fix it. Heh heh. Besides, "The Greatest Love" needs some attention. Badly.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. Expect OOCness for the characters and as always there's yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai to be found here. Don't like that sort of thing? Well, too bad so sad. XD!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"The Way Flames Dance"  
By: Green Devil_**

"Come on Kopaka, we're already late." Lewa whined as he pulled the other along through the charred and blackened forest that surrounded Ta-Koro's front gate.

Kopaka gave him a look. "I wonder why . . ." he replied, more of a statement than a question. Lewa just smiled like he hadn't heard the comment and continued on.

It was the night of Ta-Koro's annual Fire Festival and the whole island was invited, even though some didn't really want to be there, namely Kopaka. He hadn't planned on showing up at all, but to open your door and see a shivering, puppy dog-eyed Lewa standing there . . .It was like saying no to, well, Lewa. It just wasn't possible.

And so there Kopaka was being led toward Ta-Koro, albeit reluctantly. He wasn't entirely sure why the green Toa went out of his way just to get him there, but he had a sinking feeling that it hadn't been of his own accord. Someone else had told Lewa to go fetch him because they knew that only the hyperactive air Toa could get him to go. At least that's what he thought.

Thoughts of who could have put Lewa up to it were interrupted as an unfamiliar voice suddenly called out, "Toa Lewa and Toa Kopaka have arrived! Open the gate!" The guard signaled for the gate to be raised.

Once they were within the confines of the village of fire, the two Toa made their way to the center of the village where the festival was being held. As they did so, they stopped in awe of all the things that had been set up to celebrate.

Different colored light stones hung from strings and lit up the village square beautifully, the lights swaying with the wind. Streamers and confetti were strewn about everywhere and matoran littered the space that had been cleared away to create a dance floor. The Le-Korian band supplied the up-beat music and the smell of a Ta-Korian barbecue wafted through the air. A large table had been set up and stocked with various types of food to feed everyone along with a table of drinks placed beside it. In the center of it all was a large bonfire, flames burning brightly.

Kopaka was so caught up in looking around at all the things that he didn't notice the Toa that had run up to great them until he spoke.

"Hey Lewa, Kopaka! It's about time you two get here." Onua smiled while taking Lewa's hand into his own and placing a kiss on his knuckles, causing a blush to form on the younger Toa's cheeks. He then looked to the ice Toa, a hint of knowing within his emerald eyes. "Tahu wants to talk to you so you don't mind if I steal Lewa from you, right?"

Kopaka chuckled softly. "Go right ahead, but what does Tahu want? I really don't feel like listening to him right now." He rubbed at his temples, already feeling a headache from the heat coming on.

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you'll be interested." Onua winked and pointed over to the bonfire where Tahu was waiting with his usual scowl on his face. Afterwards, the earth Toa dragged his love off to a deserted part of the village leaving Kopaka on his own.

The icy Toa stood there contemplating what Onua had meant by his last comment then gave up knowing that the only way he was going to find out was if he confronted Tahu. Sighing deeply, Kopaka made his way over to the Toa of fire and came to a halt before him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked with a bored expression on his face.

Tahu, being his normal self, smirked and took a step closer to the other Toa. They were mere inches apart now. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

Boiling pits of crimson gazed into still pools of ice, an emotion Kopaka just couldn't place swirling in their depths. He blinked in surprise as he noticed how close they were to each other, with so many eyes watching them intently. What was it? Did they know something he didn't? Kopaka didn't like being left in the dark. A blush involuntarily crossed the white Toa's cheeks and still Tahu edged closer, but he hurriedly turned away so that the other wouldn't see.

"What's the matter, Icy? Don't like when I," he moved close enough to have his breath ghost across the other's neck, "invade your personnel space?"

Kopaka shivered at the feel of Tahu's warm breath sliding across his form and smiled at the nickname he'd been given. However, he knew the elder Toa was just trying to get to him. He always employed tactics such as those when there were others around, just to see him lose his cool.

His musings were interrupted as he was grabbed by his arm and dragged over to the dance floor. "What are you—"

"Dance with me."

" . . .What?"

"Dance with me."

"Tahu . . ."

"Just come on." The fire Toa ordered, dragging the reluctant Kopaka behind him. He pulled him out onto the dance floor and didn't stop until they were in the center. The crowd willingly parted and left the floor to allow the Toa all the room they'd need. The band began a new song, very fast and upbeat. The snowy Toa couldn't help but think it was all planned.

Without warning, Kopaka was pulled against the elder's chest and hips were ground together, bodies moving as one in a seductive dance of temptation. Kopaka had never felt so good before; it was exhilarating. Though he didn't dance very well, he loved every moment of it . . .because it was spent with the crimson Toa. Tahu danced just like the flames that burned brightly in the pit behind him. The sight was breathtaking.

Out of the corner of his eye, the vision of Lewa and Onua locked in a fiery, passion-filled kiss could be seen. Oh how he longed to do that with the one he loved, and maybe, just maybe, tonight he'd get the chance.

Once their dance had ended, Tahu led Kopaka off the floor so that the matoran could fill it up once more. They gave praise to the two Toa for a wonderfully seductive dance as they passed, each of them holding a knowing look in their eye. Again with that look. Kopaka was really getting tired of being out of the loop.

As he was led to places unknown, the white Toa looked over to where he had last seen the earth and air Toa. They were still there, but had long since ended their kiss and settled for leaning against a stone pillar, Lewa sitting in-between the black Toa's legs with Onua's arms wrapped around him from behind. They watched the festivities happily. This scene brought a smile to the ice Toa's lips. He was happy that the two had found love in each other. Now if only he could find his own . . .

They had stopped their walk just as Kopaka finished his musings and were now in a secluded part of the Koro, the music barely audible from the distance. The ice Toa turned to regard his surroundings, but Tahu took his chin into his hand and turned his head so that they could look each other in the eye.

"Kopaka, I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't run away once I've said it." The flame Toa was serious; the look in his eyes was undeniable.

The younger Toa looked at the other skeptically, an invisible eyebrow raised. "Why would I—"

"I love you."

Kopaka froze, eyes widened in disbelief. "W—what?"

"I love you."

"Tahu, are you sure you're thinking straight? Was your drink spiked?" He just couldn't believe it.

"Of course I'm thinking straight. I think I'd know if I loved you or not."

"But Tahu—Mmph!" Their lips locked in a heated kiss, Tahu clearly dominating, but for once, Kopaka didn't care one bit. This was one battle he didn't mind losing.

His back was pushed up against a wall as he wrapped his arms around the fire Toa's neck, lips still fastened to the others'. Soon the need for air became too strong and they were forced to break apart, both gasping for air.

"T—Tahu—" A finger was placed upon his mouth to keep him quiet.

"You don't have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes. That's all I need. I'm just glad you didn't run away."

"But Tahu—"

"Shush. Lets just enjoy our night together, while we still can."

Kopaka searched the fire Toa's crimson gaze for anything other than the love that filled their depths, but found nothing. He truly meant it.

He truly loved him.

The ice Toa couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips nor the tears of joy that formed in his eyes. Never had he dreamed that the one he'd secretly loved since the day they first met would love him back.

Steamy kisses being placed along his jaw line drew him out of his trance-like state and he eagerly tilted his head to the side to allow the Toa leader access to his neck. Through his love-clouded mind, he briefly registered the sound of a door being pushed open and the next thing he knew he was being pushed down upon a ruby-colored couch.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Tahu whispered in his love's ear, warm breath ghosting over Kopaka's chilled body.

The ice Toa answered the query by showing Tahu just how much he wanted him. Their aching needs rubbing together roughly. The fire Toa growled in approval of the action and continued his ministrations.

That night, the two danced as one for the first time and certainly not the last. With the way flames dance, there's no telling what could happen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: I could've put a lemon, but I'm not too sure how I would go about describing that since they're not human. I just can't get it right when they're not. -- Well, I hope you liked! Please review! XD!

Also, I've created a Yahoo! Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well as special fics that will only be found there. Lemons (PWPs) will be featured there as well as unedited versions of some of my fics. Want more than what you see here? Join us there! Link is in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
